


The Boy with the White Hair

by GalacticHawks



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticHawks/pseuds/GalacticHawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems about the guardians, Pitch, and what they stand for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy with the White Hair

There

The boy with the white hair

He has eyes 

The colors of the skies

There

The boy with the white hair

Sitting atop the highest oak

Smiling like he just heard a joke 

There

The boy with the white hair

He flies like a bird

Though his laughter is not heard 

Snow falls on the ground

As the wind whips him around 

His bare feet hit the ice as he lands

Staff twirling in his hands

There

The boy with the white hair

Standing on the lake

That forever sealed his fate 


	2. Sandman, Sandman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess I'm finally crossposting the rest of these things after...two years? The majority of these things are from four years again, and this one isn't my particular favorite, but if I'm going to be adding the rest I might as well add this one.

Sandman, Sandman

Quiet like a lamb

He spreads dreamsand

Throughout the land

Sandman, Sandman

Quiet like a lamb

His dreams are happy like a lark

Not scary like a shark

Sandman, Sandman

Quiet like a lamb

He cannot be heard

But his picture speak a thousand words

Sandman, Sandman

Quite like a mouse

His sand over my head

Lures me straight to bed


	3. My Name is Pitch Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I forgot about before starting this: not all of my poems were saved to google docs, which means I get to either figure out how to copy and paste them onto here or I get to retype them.

My name is Pitch Black

For it is light that I lack

I am the one that hides under your bed

I poison your dreams mess with your head!

My favorite thing to do

Is terrify people like you

I feed on fear

I don't smile, I leer

Nightmares are a favorite of mine

My name is used to keep children in line

Parents say the Boogeyman won't come

But you'll be screaming terror when my work is done

Good night

Sleep tight

The Boogeyman is coming tonight


	4. Beware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this to myself.

They come for you in the middle of the night

Wake you up, give you a fright

They infiltrate your dreams

Sit there and enjoy your screams

No one living can hide from thee

For they tread invisibly

Beware

For they are everywhere

Following the orders of the evil one

Never stopping until his work is done

They are the creaks in the hall

The scratching in the wall

The monsters under your bed

They creep into your head

Bring out your greatest fear

Don't bother hiding, they're always near

They are everywhere

Tormenting you until you rip out your hair

Beware

For they are everywhere

Their power makes you dread

Closing your eyes and going to bed

Waiting until you're sound asleep

Then into your room they creep

Here, there, everywhere!

Beware the power of the Nightmares


	5. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting flashbacks to middle school.

Ripped away from all I know

Bitterness seeps into my bone

Sadness falls on me like rain

My life will never be the same

As I sit here all alone

I pray my fate isn't set in stone

"Why did you choose me?" I scream

"Why can't this all be a dream?"

I ask the moon

Hoping he will answer soon

As the sands of time fly by

I watch my family live and die

"You are a Guardian," the moon tells me

Then at last I see

What I was meant to be


End file.
